Where Did I go?
by DjMeowMix
Summary: What happens when Flowey decides that in order to take over the underground and break the gate between the human world and theirs, he needs to kidnap a certain green haired Irishman? Hopefully Jack can find his way back with the help of some old friends!


Jack sat back from his computer that displayed the Undertale icon with a big grin and flushed cheeks. He had just finished recording the next episode of Undertale and this one made him laugh; a lot! Turning to look at the clock, he frowned as he saw the clock glowing red and stating that it was 12 in the morning. Now that wasn't unusual, he did usually stay up late in the night but he really didn't expect to be recording this late. A growling noise startled him out of his thoughts and he jumped not expecting the noise in the now quiet room. Laughing he glanced down and rubbed at his stomach.

"Alright, time for food!" he declared and jumped out of his seat excitedly, thinking about all the food that he could fill his belly with. Just as he made it to the door and finally deciding that he would order pizza and thinking about what kind of pizza he was going to order, the lights in the room started to flicker. Groaning he shook his head because he just got that light replaced and didn't really want to go out to get a new one! Turning back he went over to the lamp that was resting on his desk next to his computer and started to unscrew the bulb. Suddenly a flash of electricity went through the bulb and into his finger making him instinctively yank his finger back with a yelped curse.

"Fucking hell!" he cried, shaking his fingers in hopes that, that would cool his finger off. The burning feeling in his finger dulled to a deep throb. Cradling his finger in his other hand, Jack looked closely at his finger to asses the damage done. The Irishman sighed in relief when he found none and grinned to himself

"Fucking hell that was a close call! I may have gotten hurt!"

With that thought he turned to look at the lamp and frowned. That stupid lamp almost made him get seriously hurt! What was wrong with the thing? This was like the third time that he had to replace the bulb inside. Shrugging his shoulders he turned to leave the room, his mind once more on the pizza that he was looking to order now that the issue was over. What he didn't see though was that his computer had turned on but the screen was still black and a little yellow flower popped on the screen looking at him. A wicked grin came over the flower's face as his eyes caught the man that was leaving the room. His face morphed into a hideous face and he gripped the edges of the computer with his vines and climbed out of the computer slowly as to not startle the man. Unfortunately the flower had knocked off a mug that was resting innocently on the edge of the desk and it fell to the ground and shattered to pieces. Jack whipped around startled by the loud noise and saw a giant flower that strangely looked like the one from Undertale climbing out of the computer. He backed away quickly,

Ẅ-what! What are you doing here?" he squeaked out finding himself backed up against the door. He put his hand behind his back and was trying to find the door knob so that he could get out of the room and away from the flower that had somehow climbed his way out of the computer. The monster grinned as he saw that the man was trapped and slowly made his way towards the man getting ready to drag him into his world of monsters. He would make sure that the monsters would destroy him, rip him to pieces. Then he would take his soul and shatter the gate between the monster and human world. After that he was sure that the monsters would want to take revenge on the humans for imprisoning them underground, monsters could once again rule the world. Jack squealed as he found himself thrown backwards by him opening the door too quickly but he soon regained his balance and sprinted into the hallway.

 **Please...please….** He thought as he tried to get to the front door. He wanted to get to his neighbor's apartment and hide in there, certain that the monster wouldn't want to be seen but as soon as he could see the front door, a vine snaked its way around his foot and tripped him. The Irishman groaned, the air getting knocked out of him as he hit the ground. Whimpering he wrapped his arms around his middle trying to wait for the air to come back into his lungs. Finally regaining his breath he looked down to see the thing that had wrapped around his foot was a vine. Sitting up quickly he grabbed hold of said vine and tried to pull it off but it wouldn't budge. Sobbing in fear, he looked around trying to find something sharp so he could cut himself free. Laughing started and he gasped looking up seeing the character Flowey come into the room with a grin stretched across his face.

¨N-no! Please!"he pleaded scooting back trying to put enough distance between them as possible.

¨Now now, you don't have to be scared, I won't do anything to harm you" Flowey cooed to calm the frantic man down. Jack tried to calm himself down, not believing in a second that the flower wouldn't hurt him but he didn't want to hyperventilate and pass out. The flower saw that he was calming down and smirked. Well time to bring him back to my world. Jack yelled as he found himself getting dragged by the foot back into his recording room. Shrieking with fear he tried to grab at anything that would slow him down but he only bloodied up his fingers and made it easier for the monster to drag him. Flowey finally made it to to the computer and picked the still shrieking and screaming man. He grimaced at the loud noises the other was making and wondered if it would be too much to knock the human out so that he would stop hurting his ears. Shrugging he threw the man at the computer and with a bright flash the man was gone. Flowey glanced around the room before climbing back into the screen and disappearing too.

 **Well that is the story and I really hope that you guys liked it because I had fun writing this! This came to my head when I was watching Jack play Undertale! I already have the second chapter halfway written up so no worries on that part!**

 **I do not own Undertale!**

 **Or Jacksepticeye xD**

 **(Mark owns Jack...*cough* Septiplier *cough***

 **I have to go now because it is one in the morning and I am freaking exhausted. oops**


End file.
